A Dark Fate
by AngelNatari
Summary: Sequel to A New Dark World. What if Serenity and Gabriel had a daughter and she fell for Dracula? Forbidden love? Only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

It has been over ten years since my mother Serenity went missing. My father tells me it was by a demon and we are both still on the hunt for her to this day.

I was only seven when she disappeared. From what my father tells me he was out getting some kind of list from the order though he says they no longer worked for them.

I remember my mother though. Her long red hair her heavenly voice and her emerald eyes that calmed me down whenever I was sad.

Now that I am older we can continue our search to the place my father believes she was taken. Transylvania. I had never been there before and had only heard stories of it.

My name is Trinity, I am the only child of Gabriel Van Helsing and Serenity.

"The carriage is ready to go Trinity. We need to leave now." my father tells me as he opens the door to my room.

"Alright, I just finished packing my bag." I hand it to him and he just stares at me. "Dad? You alright?"

"When I look at you I swear I am looking at your mother." he tells me as he takes the bag.

"We'll find her dad. I promise you have me now. If anyone can find her its us." I tell him as we walk to the carriage and Carl pops his head out.

"Carl is coming just as a helper." Dad tells me.

"What help? bait?" I ask getting into the carriage.

"Could be useful." Dad says getting into the carriage.

"Van Helsing!" Carl yelps out.

The journey is long and horrible. First the carriage, then the boat and another carriage and we finally arrive in the small town. We step out of the carriage and see few people.

"Van Helsing does it seem the population has decreased since the last time we were here?" Carl asks.

"Yes, and something tells me that is not a good sign." he replies as he lowers the brim of his hat.

"Well where do we start?" I ask them.

"The castle is up that way. We can find out more if we can get some people to talk." he tells me.

I suddenly grab a towns person.

"Found someone." I tell him.

"She does have your people skills does she not?" Carl says with a nervous laugh.

"Are they here? Is Dracula back with his brides?" he asks the towns person.

The man stays silent as he looks behind Van Helsing and his eyes get bigger and bigger. I turn around to see what he is looking at when I see winged creatures coming our way.

"What in the world are those?" I ask pointing to the creatures.

Carl looks over as my father turns around.

"Vampires!" the town man calls out.

Van Helsing drops the man and the man runs off. Carl hands my dad some kind of odd gun weapon and hands me a sword.

"Oh really he gets a gun and I get a sword?" I ask him angry.

"The sword is blessed with holy water. Do your best." Carl says as he runs to the safety of the church.

The vampires come down and somehow turn back into human. It turns out there are three women before us.

"Sister, fresh new meat. The master will be so pleased we grow tired of the country folk." one of them says to the others as they laugh.

"You will have no new blood on your lips without a fight." I yell as at them.

One bride starts to look at me odd.

"Sisters, look at this one. Does she not look like the master's favorite?" the first one says as she circle me.

"She looks just like her, maybe a sister or cousin perhaps?" the second one says.

"Take her to the master, ask him what he wants us to do with her." the third one says as the first girl knocks dad away from me.

"Dad!" I yell out as the other two brides gang up on me.

"Don't worry little one, we wont hurt you yet." the second brides says with a wicked smile.

I hold the sword up about to slash her when the third grabs my wrist.

"That's not very nice." the third one says knocking my sword away.

"I'll take her to the master." the second one says as she knocks me out and takes off with me.

"Trinity!" Carl yells out.

I awake alone in a cold dark room. I feel my face where that horrible thing hit me. I slowly stand up and feel around my waist for my sword only to find it is gone.

"Dumb whore took my sword." I say to myself as I lift my head and look around the large room. "Where the hell am I?"

"Castle Dracula." I hear a male voice say as I look around for it.

"Who are you?!" I yell out to the room.

"Your father has told you stories of me I am sure though I must admit I did know of your presence until my brides told me you were here." the voice continues as I continue to search the room for the source.

"Then come out and show yourself." I tell the voice.

The man slowly walks forward out of the fireplace. He was tall with long black hair that was pulled back. He looked like a normal man but I knew that looks could be deceiving.

"Tell me your name child." he asks me.

"You tell me yours first." I request.

"You would know me as Dracula." he says as he slightly bows.

"Count Dracula? The same man whole stole my mother?!" I yell at him.

"Ah stole? No my dear she came quite willingly, she has never left my side these past ten years. Unlike your father I was able to keep her with me." Dracula says as he looks me up and down. "You do have a striking resemblance to her though. You are your mother's daughter."

"Where is she?!" I demand.

"You wish to see her?" he asks.

"Why else would I be looking for her here?" I yell at him.

"As you wish, right this way." Dracula says walking to the door.

I reluctantly follow him to a colder part of the castle. I didn't think it was possible to be any colder. We walk into a silent room and in the center I see a tall cylinder full of water and inside of it there was my mother.

"What have you done to her?" I yell at him as I run to the cylinder and put my hand against the glass.

"Your mother is still alive child but let's just saying I am rewriting a few of her memories." he says with a laugh.

"Why? she was fine the way she was you monster!" I yell at him.

"Monster? That is one of the nicer things you have been called my dear." I hear a woman say as she walks forward.

She wasn't one of the brides you could tell that just from the way she was dressed.

"You must be Trinity, the daughter of Gabriel and Serenity. I suppose you are wanting to know who I am? I am Adela the original wife of Vlad." she says with a wicked grin.

"I don't care who or what you are? I want my mother." I yell at them.

"Well unless you can figure out how to break that glass you are wasting you time." Adela tells me.

I look up trying to find a weakness in the glass. It looks pretty sturdy. I look around the room and see the torch holders are quite sharp.

"Why do you want my mother? Her blood killed you the last time." I tell Dracula.

"Only for a few years." he says with a smart smirk on his face.

"Guess they should have added more blood and less metal." I tell him as I slowly make my way over to the torch.

"Trinity, just as beautiful as your mother. Do you have the same strong will as her?" he asks me.

I finally reach the wall where the torch it. "You bet I do." I tell him as I grab the torch holder and pull a sharp piece of it from the wall and run to the glass. I shove the shard into the glass and watch as a spider web crack appears in it.

"You fool! What have you done?!" he asks me.

The glass finally breaks and water comes pouring out along with my mother's body. I run over and pick her up.

"Mom" I ask as I hold her.

She doesn't move for a few moments then she starts to stir. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Trinity." she says as we hear yelling the in background.

"We got to get out of here." I tell her as I help her to her feet.

"Your father? where is he?" she asks me as my father as usual busts in the door a few moments late.

"Adela find the brides, we must make other plans." Dracula says as he walks forward to us

"Stay back!" Van Helsing yells at him.

"Gabriel, time after time and here we are again." Dracula says as he walks my father to the a window.

"Must we always fight and kill one another time after time? You kill me, I kill you it always ends the same." he tells him.

"Then lets add something new to it." I say to Dracula as I kick him out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

I look out the window I just kicked him through and see nothing. I turn back to see my mom now in the crazy woman's grasp.

"That was a big mistake you did child." Adela says.

"Let her go, you have no need for her." Van Helsing says walking closer to her.

"You better make a better deal then!" she yells.

"Me! I'm better then her! I am half immortal and half angel!" I yell out as my Van Helsing snaps back at me.

"No, I wont let you take her!" my mom yells out as Adela thinks the offer over.

We stay silent as we hear someone come into the room, I look and see Dracula un harmed.

"We have had a new proposition darling, instead of Serenity we could get the girl there half angel and half immortal." Adela tells him.

"Younger and pure as well, very tempting.'' he says as he walks closer to me.

"She is not what you want Dracula. She has no experience with you." My mother pleads.

"Then we shall teach her." he says with a smile his hand caressing my face.

"Release Serenity, this girl here is what we need." Dracula says taking my hand and making me follow him.

"Trinity? No she's our only daughter!" my mother yells out as my dad grabs her.

"Leave, If not I fear our arrangement will dissolve and that wont be a site you want the girl to see." he says turning me around to face my parents.

Carl grabs Van Helsing's arm as he picks up my mother and they have no choice but to re treat out of the castle.

I look down at the floor knowing I might not ever see them again.

"What shall we do with her?" Adela asks.

"I am sure we can think of something." he says as he moves his arm and the woman disappears.

"She wasn't real?" I ask him confused.

"At one time she was but that was a very long time ago." he says weakly.

He removes his hand from me and goes to the cylinder. he looks down at it remorsefully.

"Years I have chased after her. Serenity was all that I wanted." he says.

I look around, for some reason no guards no protection for him he just looks at the glass and water.

"You are too young to know about true love Trinity." he tells me as I slowly approach him.

"You are going to hurt me?" I ask him.

"No, why would I harm you?" he asks me.

"I did kick you out of a window." I tell him shrugging my shoulders.

"You were protecting your father, I only long for someone to protect me as you do him." he says picking up a piece of glass.

"Isn't that what your brides are for?" I ask him backing up away from him.

"No, they are just for other activities." he says throwing the glass down. "They grow to bore me."

"Wouldn't know how to help you there." I tell him.

"Come, I will show you to your room." he says as the door opens by itself.

I follow him as he sulks down the hall.

"What is the matter with you? I mean I have heard about Count Dracula and your more like lame Dracula." I tell him.

"Well, I have been through a lot tonight. It seems you forget I am much older than you." he says with a laugh.

"Yeah, my mother said how alluring you were, I don't see it. You just look like a regular guy nothing really special."

That stops him mid step. He turns around and give me an odd look.

"You think I am not charming or handsome?" he asks me.

"Well I guess your alright I mean I have seen better looking people." I tell him.

He then pins me up against a wall and I start to feel what my mother told me. My body I begin to loose control of it.

"Does this change your mind Trinity?" he asks me staring into my eyes.

"Not really. Anyone can pin someone to a wall." I tell him then switch the tables and pin him to the wall. "See?"

Without my knowledge on of his hands is freed as he grabs my face and plants a kiss on my lips. A part of me tries to fight it but the stronger part gives in and kisses him back. I feel his eyes open and look at me in shock. I break away from our kiss and push myself away from him.

"You... what did you just do..." he asks me.

"Usually the actions is pretty self explaining." I tell him.

"You do not fear me?" he asks me.

"I'm petrified." I tell him as he snaps his fingers and the pair of doors behind him open.

"I am not going to bed with you, that pushes well beyond my limits there pal!" I yell at him.

"No Trinity, this is your room." he tells me as he steps aside.

I walk into the room and turn to see him standing in the doorway.

"Be comfortable you could be here a while. I must attend to other things." he says shutting the door.

What in the hell am I doing? I just kissed a really, really old guy! The things I do to save my family. If what Carl told me is true though then the order is probably putting them to sleep now. Will I survive it here? I mean that guy is just really creepy. At least I don't have to worry about lustful stuff he has three whores for that.

I look around the room and see a simple green dress on the bed. I put on the dress and look into the floor length mirror. I release my auburn hair from the pony tail it was in. My wavy hair flows down to my shoulders. It seems that when my hair is down I look less like my mother so I decide to keep it that way.

I walk out the door and follow the hallway down to a giant gold door. I open it and see a golden ballroom with mirrors on the walls. This is my true taste of freedom. I may as well try to enjoy this place until my parents come for me. I look around the room and see no one is there. I then start to pretend as if I am dancing with a partner.

Dracula POV

I walk through the halls as one of the small servant girls come up to me.

"Master, Master!" she calls to me.

I stop and look down at here.

"What is it Serina?" I ask her.

"The pretty lady! She's in the ball room and she's dancing!" the girl exclaims.

"Who is she dancing with?" I ask concerned someone has broken in.

"No one, she is all alone but dancing as if she was with someone! Come look!" she commands and I follow her barely opening the doors.

There Trinity stands doing as the child says dancing with an invisible partner.

"Why don't you dance with her?" the child asks me.

I slowly walk inside and notice she is dancing with her eyes closed. At my opportune moment I take the invisible partners place and start to dance with her.

She opens her eyes somewhat surprised. Yet we continue to dance.

"You are a fine dancer" I tell her as I spin her with ease.

"Thank you Count, my mother taught me when I was but a child. You are a fine dancer as well." she tells me as she spins back into my arms.

"You are truly a rare woman Trinity." I tell her looking into her hazel eyes.

"You mean because of my blood? I know you can not bite me for it would kill you. Therefore you are not a true threat to me." she tells me as I pull her body close to mine.

"True, your blood is like your mother's and you have angelic abilities like your father. Do you ever follow what is in here though?" I ask her putting my finger on her left breast above her heart.

"The heart can plays tricks, One moment you are mortal enemies the next..." she says.

"Something else." I tell her as I place some of her auburn hair behind her ear. "I will not harm you child."

"It's not you that I worry about." she tells me pointing behind me.

I turn and see the three brides standing in the corner. "They will not touch you either or else there will be severe punishment to whoever does." I tell her. "It's getting late child you should get some sleep."

"Your right, thank you for the dance" she tells me as she pulls away from me. "Goodnight."

She turns on her heel and walks away with her arms behind her back.

The next morning I awoke and quickly got dressed. I wanted to explore the vast castle and the ground around it. I did worry about my parents but I knew together they made an incredible team. it was as if they were meant to be together.

For once in my life I was going to try and live in the moment. I walked through the halls and into the corridor that lead to the garden. I was expecting the garden to be dead and having withering plants all in it. I was surprisingly wrong. The plants were alive and very beautiful. I went over and smelled a red rose. I loved the smell of roses. It made me become a bit more peaceful.

When I agree with my father to go on this mission a part of me wanted to stay behind. To learn more about the man behind the myth of Dracula. Mother told me he was very oh what was the word charismatic. I could agree with that. He defiantly knew how to use words to his advantage. There was a part of him though I felt my parents didn't know and that was the side I wanted to find.

I laid down on the green grass and just looked up to the sky. I watched the clouds and slowly drifted to sleep.

Hour later I awoke to see someone looking down at me.

"Enjoy your sleep?" the voice asks me.

"I take it I slept too long?" I ask as I move my head and see the voice is Dracula.

"Your quite literally slept the day away." he tells me offering me his hand.

I take his hand and stand up but stumble just a little bit into his arms.

"Sorry, I guess I woke up before my leg." I tell him with a nervous laugh.

"Yes well, come lets get inside it seems there is a storm coming." he tells me.

I look up and see the dark clouds as I hear thunder roar a light rain falls down upon us. I look up for a moment and realize his eyes are a beautiful blue color. I feel him pull me closer he then bends down and his lips touch mine. The rain gently showers our forbidden kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit back in the garden alone. I remember just a few days ago he and I were here together and he kisses me. I suppose I shouldn't dwell on it. It was a kiss! I tell myself as I stand from the bench and turn around to be face to face with Dracula.

"You seem to be one to enjoy my garden." he tells me as he sees a book in my hand. "As well as the library."

"Yes well I prefer to be out in the beauty here. Inside is nice I just prefer the outdoors." I tell him as he comes closer.

"We can't you don't understand. I am a sworn enemy to you." I tell him. "My parents will kill you and they will want me by their side to do so."

"Must you always obey their orders?" he asks me as he circles me.

"What are you talking about? They are my parents." I tell him.

"My dear, your parents as yourself will be around for centuries, Do you think that you will always follow them? That you will always see eye to eye?" he asks me.

That's true he does make a good point but I know I can't trust what he says. Though as I look at him a part of me believes him and my head starts to think of only him.

"You must follow your own way Trinity." he tells me.

I know what I am beginning to feel is forbidden. Can he truly even love me at all? I look him over trying to understand what his purpose with me is. I turn my head and start to walk away. I run through the castle up to the roof and look up to the sky as lightning strike down onto the nearby field.

"If only I could turn back time, If only I had said what I still hide." I say to the heavens. "If only I could"

I watch as the skies become clear and light. I didn't know what to say or what to feel. I was afraid of behind tricked. I didn't know how to tell anything to myself yet alone him.

I walk downstairs and see him with his brides as they all swoon over him. I would never become like one of them. I had to get out of there. I ran back to my room and put on my old clothes. My long white shirt and black corset and pants. Just as I am putting my sword back on I see him walk inside.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asks me.

"You are nothing to me but an enemy remember that." I tell him as I try to walk past him but he grabs my arm.

"You are trying my patience girl." he tells me.

"Then go take your frustration out on your whores. I have nothing to offer you." I tell him.

"You have much to offer me. Your body, your soul, your heart." he tells me.

"You want my blood I know that. Well you can just forget it. As much as I like playing beauty and the beast this beauty has to go." I say as I pull my arm loose of his grasp.

"True you are a rare beauty but think of it this way Trinity. You or your mother?" he tells me as I stop in my tracks.

"You ass, I knew that you were planning something like this." I say as I turn around to face him. "You are the most vile disgusting thing on this planet."

"From you my dear that is a compliment." he tells me.

"What in your head makes you think that you can trust me?" I ask pinning him against the wall.

"You would do anything to protect your parents that is why you are here now." he says.

"Not what I'm talking about. I mean staking every single one of your pretty brides while they sleep." I threaten him.

"I could always find other brides, I would bring more so I would have and endless supply." he says with an evil laugh.

"You truly are disgusting. Having sex with nothing but cold corpses. I believe there is a word for that,, some kind of metal condition." I tell him trying to insult him.

"I too am cold, it makes no difference to me." he says with a grin.

I come close enough so that our lips are barely touching. "Too bad you will never feel the heat of a true woman then Vlad." I tell him as he tries to taste my lips.

I see the look in his eyes, the look of lust and I just smile at him.

"There is no way in hell you will ever enter my body." I tell him as I turn around.

"You try to seduce me Trinity?" he asks.

"I think I already have." I say as I barely turn around.

"You have nothing my brides do not." he tells me as he turns me around.

"Oh but I do." I tell him with an evil smile.

"What would that be?" he asks.

I take his hand and put it above my heat.

"A heartbeat. A thing none of you will ever have again." I tell him as he looks up at me.

Obviously this works since he grabs me and pulls me in for a very deep kiss but my very angry side decides to take over and I kick him right between the legs allowing him to release me and slowly sink to the floor.

"Good luck pleasing your brides now, you should but out of order for just a few hours." I say with a smile as I walk out of the room.

A part of me smiles proud of myself what I just did. I had control even for just that short time then kicking him that could go two ways. I decided to make a true unholy house guest of myself.

I walk around the castle for hours knowing he was probably searching for me. I hear the brides all comforting him from the other side of the door. I just laugh as I open the doors.

"Oh did I hurt your master?" I ask the brides as the all look at me angry.

"How dare you touch him! he is ours!" one bride yells out to me.

"Well obviously you share." I say with a smile as one of them attacks me. I grab a stake out of my boot and put it through her heart as she looks back to her fellow sisters and master.

"Trinity!" Dracula yells at the top of his voice.

"One down, two to go." I say with a grin.

"Leave us!" Dracula commands of the brides then the vanish.

"Darn I could have killed them a lot faster if they all attacked at once." I tell him throwing the stake down.

"Your father has trained you well in combat and your mother in the art of being..." he pauses.

"A woman?" I ask him.

"Yes a woman. You do truly know how to make a man want you and at such as young age too." he says as he slowly stand from his chair.

"I told you a couple of hours and you would be ok." I say with a grin.

"You seem to take a lot of anger out on me Trinity though I can feel you lust for me." he says with a lustful grin.

"I'm a teenager, really doesn't shock me you would say that." I tell him as I put my hands on my hips.

"You are not a woman yet, you will be a woman after you have had a man." he tells me walking forward.

"Guess your not on that list, your not a man," I say watching him.

"I am a man, I have needs and desires." he tells me.

"And now you have one less bride to assist you with that." I tell him.

Dracula then lunges at me and hits me against the wall.

"Then you will have to be her replacement." he tells me as he licks up my neck and kisses me.

I bite him and he pulls off me. "No way, I would never have you." I tell him as I kick him across the room.

"Oh trinity you say no but your body wants me more than anything." he says cocky.

"Then it will just have to get over it." I tell him.

"You deny you body the pleasure of a man's touch? Deny yourself something I could give you so easily." he says licking his lips.

I know I am in over my head right now and dart for the door as he pounces on me.

"You enjoyed when I kiss you, especially that time in the rain." he says as he moves my shirt and puts his hand on my stomach.

"Get off me you ass!" I yell at him.

For an old guy he is really strong. I try to push him off with my hands bit he then goes to try and untie my corset.

"Relax your body Trinity, you will enjoy it more." he tells me.

"Never!" I yell back at him.

I close my eyes and try to think what to do. Oh god what is going to happen if he goes any further.

"Please don't." I mumble.

He looks up at me surprised. He removes his hand and looks at me as a tear falls from my eye.

"You cry now? You don't know what you want." he tells me as he gets off me angrily.

I slowly pick myself up and tuck my shirt back in.

"Go back to your room until I call for you." he tells me.

"No, I'm not one of your brides you will not order me around as such." I tell him.

"You are right Trinity my brides would never do what you have just done." he tells me as he sits back in his chair.

"Do as you wish." he says as he closes his eye.

I can't help but feel confused. I walk over to him unknowing what I am going to do.

He looks up at me confused.

"You feel sorry for me? That is the angel in you. After all you must try to find some good in everyone." he says with a laugh.

"I can not find any within myself. I kill things as my father and mother have for centuries now. Then you come along take my mother and screw everything up. I do not know what to feel for you so I try not to feel anything at all." I tell him.

"You are destroying evil, that is I believe the ultimate good. You do you parents proud." he says.

"Would you stop talking about my parents!" I yell at him. "I am not them, I do not hunt like Van Helsing nor am I as beautiful as Serenity!"

"You are have you not seen yourself! You are a spitting image of her when your hair is up!" he yells back at me.

"That is why I keep it down." I tell him as I stand before him. "I am not my mother I guess not even the count Dracula can understand that."

I turn around and walk to the door.

"You have to prove yourself then, prove you are different from her." he yells out to me as i leave the room.

Dracula POV

I should be furious, she killed one of my brides threatened to kill more yet here i sit watching her angelic outline walk away from me.

"I could have had her! I could have taken her but I will punish her."


	4. Chapter 4

I was being very bold and I knew there were two ways that he would take it. I went back to my room not really sure why and there on my desk I found a letter. Out of curiosity I go over and open the letter. It's from Carl.

_Trinity,_

_Much distressing news I am afraid. Your mother and father are currently indisposed. The order has decided to take drastic actions mostly against your mother. I do not know what will happen I really wish I knew a way to get them out of the catatonic states right now but sadly I do not. I hate to ask this of you but in one month the order will awaken your mother and put her on trial. If you can find a way to make her disappear and soon that would be in the best interest. Your father I could easily sneak out on a "mission". Please head my warning though Serenity, Dracula may be the only one who can retrieve your mother without being detected. You may need to make a deal. Please stay safe._

_-Carl_

I was confused when I put the letter down. Those bastards are standing my mother on trial?! After all they did to her?! I threw the letter into the fireplace. I knew I had to come up with a plan and do it fast. After the scene I just made though how in the world could I get him to help me?

I walk back out to the halls and see him casually walking with one of the other brides. I really still can't believe how taken they are with him. Maybe just maybe there was so way I could act like them? All helpless and dependent. Oh that thought just makes me sick to my stomach. I had no choice though.

Carl was right more than likely only Dracula could get my mother out and save her. The question is how could persuade him to do it? I know he would want something ridiculous in return. More then likely he would want me.

I go back to my room and reluctantly put the dress I had on before. I even put my hair up so that maybe he would be more persuaded if I looked like my mother. At this point I was willing t try anything. I wouldn't let the order hurt my mother no matter what I had to do.

I walk back into the main room reluctantly with my head down as he and his brides look at me.

"Now look who has accepted their place?" The second bride says with a smile.

"Well, what do you want?" the third one asked still angry at me for killing her "sister".

I just keep my head still and stay silent as I walk forward. How am I going to pull this off with the brides here. I only have less than a month to convince him to save my mother. Well here goes nothing.

"I wish to speak to the master alone." I say with the distaste of the word "Master" in my mouth.

The brides look up at him surprised and wondering what he will say. I try and keep my eyes focused on him only as he stays silent for a moment.

"Master?" the second brides asks.

"As you wish my dear, darlings leave us." he says as he stands from his chair and walks past me.

"Master I don't understand we can't trust her." the third bride says.

"NOW!" he yells at them as they let out a cry and fly off into the night.

Now I am alone with him again. I am making a habit of getting in dangerous positions. I turn around and see him looking right at me.

"It seems your feeling have changed and so quickly Trinity?" he asks me as he walks forward.

"I was wrong, I was only jealous of the other brides and the time there were able to spend alone with you." I tell him as I walk forward to meet him.

He hand comes up and I fear he is about to grab my neck and hurt me or worse. I close my eyes in panic as I feel my hair come down. I look and see he just removed the ribbon from my hair.

"Your hair looks better down." he tells me throwing the ribbon aside.

"I thought you would prefer if I looked as close as I could to my mother." I tell him looking into his eyes.

"Your mother, Serenity is and always will be a beautiful woman. You however are not your mother" he tells me with a smile.

"Not for much longer she will not be." I tell him.

"Your mother is immortal as are you. She will be around just as long even longer than me." he says with a small laugh.

"She stands trial against the Order in a month." I tell him and he stops in his tracks.

"For what? They were the one who manipulated her." he tells me as he looks me face to face.

"I don't know, they weren't specific on that." I tell him as he just smiles.

"This is the cause for the sudden change of heart. You know I can retrieve your mother and hide her so the order will not find her. I must say Trinity your loyalty is beyond bounds." he says turning away from me.

"I will give you anything. My mother needs help. I would not ask you if I knew of any other options." I say as I stand in front of him.

"It will not be easy to do, Van Helsing still wants me dead and if he is still under their control it is impossible." he tells me as he puts his hand on my cheek.

"My father won't be a problem." I tell him not trying to say more than that.

"I would require something fare more priceless in return." he says pulling my head to his. "Your own mother refused to be my bride, I will accept you in her place."

I know this is the only option I have, if I don't accept only god knows what they will do to my mother. I look up and him weakly. If I do become his bride I will loose everything though including my mother and my soul.

"I am growing impatient my dear." he warns me as I can feel his lips getting closer and closer to mine.

"Fine, I will take her place. I will be your bride." I give into his demands.

He thrushes his lips against mine sealing our deal as he bites my lip I pull away and see him just smile.

"Your mother will be rescued thanks to you Trinity. You will stay here until I return." he says as he turns and walks away.

Oh dear god...what have I just done?

A week passes and I wait impatiently day after day for any news whether it be from Carl or Dracula. I walk the halls aimlessly. I keep my distance from the other two brides. They know since I killed their sister that killing them would not bother me either.

I look outside to see a carriage coming fast to the castle. I run down as the doors burst open. There is Dracula holding my mother in his arms.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"When I arrived they were already testing ways to remove your mother from this earth. I am afraid even if I did try to change her now I would be unsuccessful." he tells me as we walk into the castle my mothers cold body in his arms.

We go into my room and he lays her on the bed.

"I have never seen her like this before. It seems they have found a way to kill immortals like your mother and yourself." he tells me as I go to my mother's side and hold her hand.

"You mean to tell me she is dying? My father said that was impossible that he made a deal and-" I start as Dracula interrupts me.

"Trinity your mother has lived for thousands of years. In all of my time I have only heard of a immortal living long enough to produce an heir. Once the heir was born the immortality was passed onto them." he tells me.

I look down at my mother as tears start to flow from my eyes.

"I will leave you." he says as he walks out of the room leaving me alone with my mother.

I look down at her and she looks so weak and fragile. I feel her hand start to move for a moment. I look and see she has her eyes open looking at me.

"There you are. He told me what you did to try and save me." my mom tells me.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have but I needed to save you just like you would have for me." I tell her as she smiles.

"You know sometimes when you are so kind I can see your father in your. Trinity I have lived far beyond my years. I think I need to rest and be back with my original family. If I am not here in body that does not mean I am not with you in spirit." she tells me putting her hand on my cheek.

"Your immortal, you can't die you just can't!" I tell her.

"Everyone has to die at some point, some of us just take longer than others. I was born human then changed immortal by your father and I wouldn't change that for if I did then I wouldn't have you but now my gift passes onto you as it will to your children. Remember Trinity everyone deserves a second chance." she tells me as she grows weaker.

"What about Dad? He will want you back and we-" I start.

"He will join me one day, think of it like this Trin now I can always watch you. I love you with all of my heart and soul Trinity. You and your father are the best things that ever happened to me. Now it is time for my next adventure. Tell your father I love him." She says as her arms falls from my face and she closes her eyes for the last time.

I can't help but burst into tears. I watch as the light from her body is transferred into mine. I lay my head on her stomach and hold her close to me. I have just lost my path as my world crumbles into darkness.

_**Yes believe it or not there is a way to kill immortals. Go figure the Order would be the ones to find this little trick. Hope you can't wait to find out more in the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

My heart went cold. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there hoping, praying that her eyes would open again. It never happened. It wasn't fair my father didn't even get to tell her goodbye. I knew a little about my mother's past. I knew she met my father way back in ancient Egypt so I knew she was Egyptian. I crossed her hands over her body.

"I don't know if I can do this alone mom, I have really gotten myself into a very big mess and now you can't even help me." I say to her.

No matter what happens I know she will be with me in spirit and now my spirit is truly angry. That order had no right to test ways to kill an immortal on my mother! I didn't know when or how but I would make them pay for what they did.

I walk out the doors of my room to find Dracula at the end of the hall looking out on the landscape.

"How long have you been there?" I ask him as I lean against a wall.

"I wasn't listening if that is what you are asking. I was merely waiting. I believe everyone deserves to tell their loved ones goodbye especially your family. I know Gabriel will want to see her so I will do you one last favor. I will encase her in ice so that whenever you can free your father and bring him here he will be able to see her." he tells me as he walks to my side.

"They know how to kill us now?" I ask him hoping that he would know an answer.

"They were trying many things on her from what I could see. I do not think they could truly know what killed her as you put it until they tested it on another immortal." he tells me as he walks into my room.

"There aren't that many immortals, who else would they have to test it on?" I ask him as he picks my mother's body up. "Hey what the hell are you doing?"

"I only have one place I can put her to encase her in ice. It is my own coffin as you call it." he says as we walk out of my room into the center of the castle.

The room is very large and there in the center is a stone coffin. I can't help but get the creeps in this room but if this will ensure that my dad can say good bye to my mother then so be it. He walks over to the coffin and slowly puts her in and steps back. I look down as a layer of ice goes over my mother's body.

"She still lives on through you Trinity. You I have no doubt are wanting revenge. Now your are full immortal thanks to your mother. What will you do with that gift?" he asks me.

I turn and look at him as my blood starts to boil. To be honest I have no idea what I am going to do. Of course I want revenge but I want to find out exactly who did this to her. The order wanted to punish my mother for I don't even know what and that leads me to ask.

"Did you ever find out why they were putting her on trial?" I asked him.

"Your mother had a long past Trinity, many of her memory were mixed up and some she did not even remember. She had a large heart and felt she could find the good in anyone like yourself. She defended me even therefore the order then thought of her as a threat." he tells me as he turns away from me and starts to walk around the room.

"She defended what good of you there is? You must be kidding, there is no good in you after all you are Dracula." I tell him as I look back to my mother. "Though all of that can't be true. Your tried to save her though you wanted me in exchange."

"Do not over think everything Trinity, you and I now have a common enemy. We could take down the order together." he tells as he takes me in his arms. "With you at my side you and I could make the order regret every taking your mother from you!"

I look and see the blood lust in his eyes. He was serious of course he was but for a different reason. He wanted revenge against my father not the order. Though it was the order that told my father to kill him. I didn't know what to think but a part of me knew we both hated the order and something had to be done to avenge my mother's death.

"What do you want me to do? Go up to the order and start killing them one by one?" I yell back at him. "I wouldn't get past the door. They probably know that I traded myself to you and will be wanting to kill me for that."

"Then you had better hope they didn't erase your father's memories of you. If so then I fear it will be close to impossible for him to tell the difference between you and your mother." he tells me as he walks to the door.

"Then I will go after my father. If he doesn't remember me then the order will experiment on me just like my mother." I say as I look around distracted.

"They will not kill you." he says as he turns from the door and looks at me.

"They killed my mother why not me?" I ask him as he walks to my side.

"Your mother was not under my protection, you are mine and I will make sure that you remain that way." he says as he takes my hand.

Oh yeah I forgot about the whole now I was with him. I didn't know if I should be happy for his protection or if I should be afraid that he wanted me now probably more than ever. I looked him in the eyes trying to sort things out in my head.

"Trinity, you have always felt attracted to me do not try to deny it. Now you have no reason to deny me anything. I have kept my word to you. I brought your mother as agreed and now you belong to me." he says as he grabs my head and forces a kiss on me.

He was right, I did make the deal and he kept his side. That was the part that was driving me crazy. I didn't know what happened. Maybe it was my grief or anger that took over me but in his arms I felt comfort. As he pulled my body close to his it was as if the sadness was melting away. I kissed him back probably to his surprise. I knew I made mistakes in my past but if I was going to make more this was definitely going to be one of them.

My heart beat faster as his kiss went from my lips to my neck to my chest. I fell my whole body start to shiver. My head knew it was wrong but at this moment my body didn't care what my head said.

I closed my eyes and the next time I opened them I was in a totally different room. I tried to make sense of what was happening as I say him standing across the room. Dracula was just standing there watching me.

"Really now your afraid of me?" I asked him confused. "I didn't think that you were run to not finish what you started."

"I do plan on finishing it, I can sense your fear and your anger. That just makes me want your body even more." he tells me as he slowly inches forward.

"Well here I am" I tell him staring him down.


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing happened between him and I that night. Here I sit in my room alone just with my thoughts and my mind can not help but think of him. I stand and try t distract myself but nothing works.

I run out into the hall and push open the stone doors to the ballroom. There he sits alone as if he were waiting for me. He doesn't turn he just stares into the mirror looking at my reflection.

"Ever since I saw your face I was trying to deny there was something between us." I say without even thinking. "Was I born to love you?"

He stands from the chair and starts to walks to me. He has the look of a hunter in his eyes. Dracula comes to my side.

"You ask me these thing as if you already did not know the answer." he says as he circles me.

"There is only so much I can understand and my thoughts run wild. Please don't make me love you." I beg him as he takes my hand and lead me to the mirror.

I look in the mirror and only see my reflection. I turn back around and look into his eyes. For years I dreamt of this man. I'm not sure I can go through all this. I can't tell him anything. I watch as his face grows closer to mine as he leans in and presses his lips against mine. I fell my senses heighten. I've stepped across a dangerous line. I give into my feeling that I can no longer hide.

I wake beside him fully aware things would never be the same. I quickly get dressed when I catch a glimpse of his face in the moonlight.

"Am I hopelessly in love?" I ask myself.

I go over the bed and sit beside him. I lean in and kiss him goodbye. I run to my room and dress in my normal clothes then go out and grab a horse and start my way to Rome.

Dracula's POV

I watch as she takes off on the horse. I have made her mind but she must go take her revenge alone. She will return. I just know that she will.

_~Stay safe my Trinity~_

The horse escapes my vision as I look out to the landscape. She wasn't her mother but something more. When she asked me that question. She asked me if she was born to love me? Could it be she is the answer I was seeking for centuries?

I walk back to the bed and lay down. I can still sense her next to me. I can smell her sweet scent. I look to the heavens and just wait until she returns.

Days turn to weeks, Weeks turn into Months.

I grow worried for my new woman in my life. I watch in the moonlight from the balcony as I hear horses in the distance. Looking down I see three horses coming up the way. There she was, after 3 months she had returned.

Quickly I go to the room Serenity lays and await her.

Trinity POV

I dismount the horse with my father and Carl by my side. It wasn't easy explaining everything to dad but when he finally understood he helped me with my revenge. Needless to say it will take the order a very long time to clean up our mess.

We walk through the halls and into Dracula's room. My father rushes over to the stone coffin. I watch as he looks down and falls to his knees.

"You've returned Trinity. I never thought you would." Dracula says as he walks out of the shadows.

I walk over to him as he embraces me. Carl watches us in amazement.

"Van Helsing are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Carl asks.

My father barely turns to look he is too busy morning my mother.

"Trinity has he turned you?" Carl asks me.

"No, I have been in his embrace on my own free will." I tell him as I look up at Dracula. "Maybe this was what I was born to do."

"Trinity he has tricked you mind, Dracula can not be trusted." he yells to me.

I turn back and look at Carl. I feel my blood start to boil. He can't be trust no its the order who could not be trusted. They were the ones who murdered my mother in cold blood.

"You can't be trusted, murdering my mother in cold blood." I yell at Carl. "At last I know what I am meant to think! You wanted to trick me as the ordered did to my mother!"

"Trinity do you hear yourself! The order will come for Dracula and you know it. If you are here they will kill you as well." Carl tells me.

Dracula takes me from the room and locks the doors behind us. We stop in a strange room one I had not seen before. It was full of weapons.

"What are we doing in here?" I ask him.

"You think your birth right was to love me? Then prove it now." he says as he walks to the wall.

I look at him confused as he brings a steak in his hand.

"No, I won't do it! Please don't make do this!" I yell at him and I back away.

"You have sacrificed so much for you and your mother, It will most likely not be permanent." he says as he keeps following me.

"No, I won't do it!" I yell back at him as I keep myself far from him.

"The first time you saw me was not when you met me but in your dreams?" he asks me. "Then you fell hopelessly in love with me. I can not condemn you as I have the others."

"I was born to love you then! It is not my choice? is it not my soul?" I yell as I am backed against a wall.

"I can't this is a world of which you do not belong! I will not condemn your soul!" he says pushing the stake into my hands and pulling me in for a kiss.

"Please don't make me end you." I try to beg him one last time.

"I will never forget you but this is not meant to be Trinity, do as your mother and father have before release me." he says as he takes my hand with the stake and points it at his heart.

As the doors burst open he takes my hand and he thrusts himself forward onto the stake. I look over and see my father with Carl looking at me in shock and horror. I look back to Dracula and all he does is kiss me one last time then he just disappears.

"She killed him? How is that possible?" Carl asks as I fall to my knees. "Van Helsing?"

"Enough Carl" my dad says as he walks over to me. "Trin?"

"Will he ever come back?" I ask him as I barely look up.

"Something tells me he will but now he just decided to take his own life but by your hand." My father tells me as he helps me to my feet.

"Or this is just the beginning of a much bigger plan." Carl says as we walk back to the stone coffin and see the ice is gone but my mother still lays there.

My dad picks up her body and we leave the castle. I look back out of curiosity and see a shadow in the window. I smile and continue walking. My father put my mother on a stack of wood and lit it. This was said to release her spirit. I didn't know if that was true or not.

I watch as the smoke rises as Carl brings the horses up. I look and see the sun rising. I smile as I can see my mother smiling in my mind. This isn't the end I think to myself, this is just the beginning.

_**Big Insperaiton for this was from two songs from the musical "Dracula.". If you want to look them up they are "Please don't make me love you" and "I was born to love you". Hope you like this part I left the ending like this on purpose so I may or may not continue it. Rate and Review please.**_


End file.
